Frost Bite
by Chezu
Summary: Sequel to 'Frozen'. A year has passed since New York, and events have been triggered because of it. Including the existence of vampires coming to light. When Sookie crosses paths with her first vampire, Eric Northman, she finds her life being turned on it's head once again. Meanwhile a certain Norse God is trying to find his way back to her. What is a telepath to do?
1. 1: Something to Die For

**AN: Hope you guys had a great New Year! As promised, here is the next story in the Frozen series. Like I said before it will be Sookie x Eric for the most part, but will turn into Eric x Sookie x Loki by the end of it. **

**It has been pointed out that I messed up the spelling of 'Sigyn' and wish to apologize for that. I will fix it as soon as I can. Thank you Tennyo Ch'ang-O for pointing this out to me. I'll make sure I won't mix that up again.**

**Anyway here's the new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as you all did Frozen!**

**Since we are focusing on the True Blood universe more this time, I will follow tradition and entitle each chapter based on a song. **

**This chapter's title is 'Something to Die For' by The Sounds**

* * *

><p>"Order up, Sookie!"<p>

Sookie looked towards Lafayette, as she cleaned up the table that just left.

"Alright!" She called back before picking up the order.

After delivering the food to the ones who ordered it, she made her way from table to table checking on everyone in her section.

It was a busy night at Merlotte's. There was a football game at the local high school, so everyone and their mother was pretty much here tonight. Sookie didn't mind though. Nights like this took her mind off other things.

It had been a year since New York. Since then the telepath had two jobs. A waitress at Merlotte's and a 'consultant' for S.H.E.I.L.D. With how much money she makes thanks to the secret government organization, you would think she would quit working at this bar, but Sookie continued to work here. Mainly because it made her feel like she was still human.

Being a telepathic faery with mystical powers, tended to make one feel less human after all.

Sookie still didn't like thinking about New York. It still made her heart ache, but it was bearable now. She tried doing what Loki had said and started dating, however her telepathy still made that impossible. Normal human men were pigs. That's what she decided. The only decent men she knew were either gods, geniuses, or genetically altered.

The last date she was on was two months ago with an agent Natasha introduced her to. It seems Black Widow thought herself a matchmaker. According to Steve, she had been trying to set him up with one girl after another.

The agent was decent, she guessed, but his thoughts about how 'huge her rack' was made the night a bust. No pun intended.

So for now, Sookie was done with dating. It was obvious that dating a normal man just wouldn't work out for her, and unfortunately all the men she knew that weren't normal were taken or she thought of them more as a sibling.

"Hellllooo, Sooookkiiee!"

A hand waved in front of Sookie's face, drawing her out of her thoughts. When she looked to the owner of the hand she saw Darcy standing there.

"Oh, hey, Darcy! Sorry about that."

Darcy smirked, "There we go. Spacey much?"

"Just had some stuff on my mind." Sookie shrugged, "Here for Jane's typical take out?"

"Yep!"

Both moved to the bar, Darcy sitting on a free stool, and Sookie grabbed the boxes Lafayette set aside.

Jane and Darcy had been staying with the Stackhouses for a few months. They were two of a small group of people that knew about Sookie's powers, and Jane wished to run tests on the telepath to study the tesseract more, as well as figure out how Sookie's genetic makeup was effected by it.

Sookie didn't mind. She liked both of the girls.

Sookie soon gave Darcy the two boxes of takeout. The young woman's eyes were elsewhere however. When Sookie followed them, she saw what held the girl's interest.

It was a crate with 'TruBlood' written on the side.

"Have you gotten any in here yet?" Darcy inquired curiously.

Sookie simply shook her head.

That was the biggest change in the past year.

The world found out that vampires existed.

It seemed that, since the world found out about the existence of Norse Gods, aliens, and have seen a man turn into a giant green monster, vampires don't seem like that much of a stretch.

They came 'out of the coffin' a few months after New York, there was a big news report and everything. Sookie hadn't met one personally, but she did get a text from Steve and Tony soon after the report. Steve was skeptical about the whole thing, while Tony said they should all go to Transylvania and look Dracula up.

"Ya know," Darcy grinned, "I heard a vampire bar opened up in Shreveport. I was thinking about going to check it out, want to tag along? Jane already said no and I don't want to go by myself."

Sookie did have to admit she was curious about them. She doubted any would show up around here anytime soon.

"I don't know, when would you want to go?"

"Well you get off work in a hour right?" Darcy grinned more.

What the girls didn't notice was a certain bar owner eavesdropping on their conversation.

Sam Merlotte quickly came over.

"Cher, can I talk to you in my office for a moment?"

Sookie could tell from Sam's thoughts what he wanted to talk about, and honestly the telepath was not interested, but she decided to humor him.

Once they were in his office, Sam turned to face Sookie.

"Sook, you can't honestly be thinking about going to that vamp bar!" He began, "You don't know that place, those vamps will eat you alive."

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest, "And you know this how? Also, I thought you were for the VRA."

"I'm ok with them opening their own bars and stuff, doesn't mean I like vampires."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Have you even met one?"

"No, but I've heard stories."

"So a bunch of hear say? That doesn't help your case at all, Sam Merlotte."

Sam growled in frustration.

'She_ can be so hardheaded!' _He thought, and Sookie had to bite her tongue from retorting back.

_**'Why are you allowing this mortal push you so far?'**_

Loki's words played in her head, causing Sookie's heart to ache once again.

Sam sensed the change in Sookie, but before he could comment the telepath looked to him, her eyes showing her resolve.

"I am going to that vampire bar, and you have no right to stop me."

And with that, Sookie left his office.

Sam stared at the door in frustration. A year ago Sookie had gone to visit some 'relatives'. At least that's what her Gran said when she called. When Sookie returned to work though, she was different, even her scent was different, and with his heightened senses he knew she was no longer a virgin. Her scent had lost it's innocence.

Everything just didn't seem to add up. As far as he knew, Sookie had no relatives outside of Louisiana. Then there was her so called cousins 'Darcy' and 'Jane'. They didn't look related at all. Tara even said as long as she'd known the Stackhouses, no one had ever mentioned them.

Besides all that though, one thing had bothered Sam the most.

A few days after Sookie came back to work. Terry had come to him, asking about 'what happened' to Sookie. When the bar owner asked him what he meant, all he said was:

"_I've seen that look before in her eyes... It's the look of someone who has seen war."_

Some might think Terry is a little crazy, but he never lies; and if anyone knew about the look one gives after seeing combat, it would be Terry. All you had to do was look at the veteran and know he had seen _things_.

'_Why would Sookie have such a look though?'_ He thought as he looked to the ceiling in thought.

* * *

><p>"No you are totally not wearing that."<p>

Darcy rolled her eyes at the outfit Sookie came down stairs in. It was a white dress with red flowers all over it. The telepath was having trouble choosing an outfit to wear to the vampire bar.

Sookie looked down at herself, then back up at Darcy.

"What's wrong with it?"

"We're going to a vampire bar, Sook, not a tea party."

This time Sookie rolled her eyes, "So I should dress like a dominatrix?" Sookie looked pointedly at Darcy's black leather outfit.

"What? Online they said this is how everyone dresses at that bar."

"Well I won't be dressing like that. I like this dress." Sookie picked up her jacket from Loki and put it on. "Besides, I thought the flowers looked a little blood colored."

"Fine." Darcy rolled her eyes again, then peeked into the kitchen, "You sure you don't want to come with us, Jane?"

Jane was reading over a file at the kitchen table. She didn't bother looking up from it.

"No, I have zero interest in going. Besides, I just got this file from Stark about Sookie's flight test." She looked up to Sookie, "You broke through the sound barrier?"

Sookie grinned a little. It was one of the few powers she loved. She could fly.

"Yeah, but I kinda got whiplash from it." She rubbed her neck remembering.

"That's still really impressive. Your powers seem to be growing."

Darcy rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, yeah, you're one leotard away from becoming Superman. Can we go now?"

* * *

><p>Soon the pair arrived to <em>Fangtasia<em>. Sookie guessed this is kinda what she expected. Red neon sign, line of leather clad men and women trying to get in, you could even hear the pulsing beat of the music coming from inside.

Though the fact it was close to a Toys r Us made Sookie cringe.

They were about to go to the back of the line when someone called out to them.

"Hey, you two!"

When they looked over, they saw it was the bouncer at the door. She was a tall blond woman dressed in a black leather dress. She looked like a dominatrix Barbie to Sookie.

The blond smirked, and beckoned them over with a finger.

When they came over to her, she looked them both up and down with a smirk still in place.

"You two don't have to wait in line." she held out her hand, "IDs"

Both quickly got their IDs out, and the blond looked them over, then looked to Sookie, handing her card back first.

"22, huh?" The blond grinned and Sookie could see some fangs. "How sweet it is."

Darcy got her ID back after, and the blond opened the rope for them.

"Tell the man at the bar 'Pam' sent you. Your first drinks are on me." Pam purred.

The inside of the bar was more then Sookie could imagine. It kinda reminded her of a ride at Disneyland.

_'What's with all the red?'_ Sookie thought to herself as Darcy and her made their way to the bar.

"Maybe that dress was a good idea." Darcy grinned to her friend, "It go us free drinks."

"What are you talking about? She was just being nice."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Oh please. She couldn't take her eyes off your chest!" Darcy nudged her teasingly, "You know, considering your bad luck with finding a guy, maybe you should try batting for the other team? That bouncer would probably take you up on an offer."

"Darcy!" Sookie was blushing now.

When they got to the bar, the bartender came to them right away. It was like he had teleported to them. He flashed some fang and both girls felt their skin crawl.

"What can I get you blood bags to drink?" He inquired.

The way he called them 'Blood Bags' made Sookie want to slap him, but she refrained from doing so.

"Gin and Tonic please, and 'Pam' at the door said the first drinks were on her?" Sookie spoke up.

The bartender looked to the door and Pam nodded. He then got Darcy's order and in seconds, there were two drinking in front of them.

Sookie remained at the bar as she watched Darcy dance with some other leather clad guy. He was human. Apparently the telepath couldn't read vampire thoughts. They only felt like black holes. Another plus for vampires in Sookie's book.

Looking away from Darcy, she took another sip of her drink. Not knowing she was being watched from across the room by a pair of blue eyes.

The eyes belonged to Eric Northman the owner of the bar.

He had smelt her, before he saw her. He was in his office and had to find the creature this scent belonged to. It reminded him of honey, wheat, and sunlight. He was not disappointed by what he saw. Her hair shined like the sun from his memories, her skin was sun kissed, and her eyes were blue like the sky. She was the embodiment of summer, and he had to have her.

Pam vamped to his side, "_Saw her did you?_" she purred in Swedish.

"_Tell me everything you know about this creature._" He ordered, also speaking in Swedish. His eyes never leaving her.

"_Sookie Stackhouse, age 22, lives in Bon Temps_."

"_Sookie_." He wanted to try out her name on his tongue, "_What a interesting name. Did she come here alone?_"

"_No, she's with a friend._" She motioned to Darcy, who was on the dance floor.

Eric nodded and was about to make his move, when what he saw made him growl. Longshadow, the bartender, was trying to glamour his prey. He was about to go break his neck, but then Longshadow held his head then winced.

"It's not nice to try and get in someone's head you know." Sookie muttered, taking another sip of her drink.

Eric smirked, "_Fascinating._"

"_Is she some sort of Supe?_" Pam was equally impressed, and tickled that Longshadow got shot down instantly.

"_I'm not sure. I will have to find out._" Eric grinned.

Sookie stared down the annoyed vampire before her. She didn't understand what he was doing, but it was like he was trying to influence her to go with him somewhere. Whatever it was, it didn't work and how he was annoyed and growling at her, showing off his fangs like an angry dog that was denied a bone.

"What are you?" He demanded lowly with a growl.

"Why does everyone ask me that when they first meet me?" Sookie rolled her eyes.

The vampire was trying to intimidate her, but who would be afraid of a sickly looking guy with pointy teeth when you've faced off with The Hulk or have seen giant floating caterpillars? Compared to them, Sookie was positive she could take this guy if he tried something.

"Longshadow, that's enough." A deep voice spoke behind her.

When Sookie turned around she almost dropped her drink. There was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen standing behind her. He was tall, very tall, he had to be as tall as Thor. He also had the most gorgeous blue eyes and had shoulder length blond hair.

Eric held back a smirk, she obviously found him attractive as well.

"I apologize for the rudeness my bartender has shown you. I'm Eric Northman, the owner of this bar."

Sookie quickly came out of her stupor, a blush tinting her cheeks, "Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Please allow me to make up for his rudeness, _Sookie_."

Eric lead Sookie to his private booth near the stage. It was secluded compared to the rest of the bar. It was roped off like some sort of VIP section. Or maybe in this case it would be VIV? Sookie held back a chuckle at her own little quip.

Eric motioned for her to sit first, then he slid in on the other side. Both of them now faced each other.

"May I offer you a drink? It will be free of charge."

"Just a water if you wouldn't mind? Considering the state my friend is in, I'll probably have to be DD tonight." She smiled kindly to him.

Eric nodded, and waved over a waitress. From her thoughts, Sookie could tell she wasn't entirely there. Her mind was a jumbled up mess.

"Ginger, a water for Miss. Stackhouse." He ordered.

"Yes, Master." She clumsily curtsied, then went off to get the drink.

"Master?" Sookie raised an eyebrow, making Eric chuckle.

"Just a formality. Pamela has the staff call me that. She says it adds to the vampire 'image'." Eric smirked, "You however Miss Stackhouse are welcome to call me whatever you wish."

Sookie blushed, "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Northman?"

"Perhaps," Eric picked up one of Sookie's hands and played with it a little, his touch sending a pleasant shudder through her body. "You are quite beautiful, Ms. Stackhouse." He brought her wrist to his face and kissed it, another shudder went through Sookie's body and she closed her eyes. "And obviously not fully human."

Sookie's eyes shot opened and she looked at the smirking face of Eric.

"How?"

Eric grinned, "Your scent is far sweeter then the other humans that venture into my bar, and you can't be glamored by us it seems, since Longshadow didn't get his way."

"Glamored? Is that what the creepy bartender was trying to do?" Eric chuckled and nodded, "What is that? Some kind of hypnotism?"

Eric's eyes lit up slightly, "You're quite smart. Beauty and brains." Sookie blushed again. "Yes, it's like hypnotism. Some are better at it then others, but it seems you don't have to worry about that. I can't help but wonder why that is." He tongue snaked out and licked the sensitive skin of her wrist, making her gasp. "Perhaps we could go somewhere more private and discuss it?"

Before Sookie could respond a stray thought entered her brain.

'_I wish back up would get here already.'_

When Sookie froze, Eric thought he had went to far, but then the girl grabbed his hand and looked to him.

"Eric, we have to get out of here." He smirked, thinking she was agreeing to his proposition, making Sookie roll her eyes, "No, that's not what I meant. There's going to be a police raid."

Eye's eyes flashed with anger, "Tell me you're not an undercover cop."

"No, but that man in the hat is." She motioned to a man to the side.

Eric glanced over at him then back at Sookie shrugging, "Even if that is the case, we do nothing illegal here."

Eric watched as Sookie tilted her head slightly, her eyes flashed for a second then she looked to Eric again, "There's a vampire named Taryn feeding off a human man in the bathroom."

Before Eric could question her more about this, the police finally came into the club. Eric vamped to Sookie's side and quickly picked her up bridal style and was about to take her through the back, but she stopped him.

"Wait, my friend." She looked for Darcy.

Eric groaned silently, "Pam, get the girl."

Once he was sure Pam got Sookie's 'friend' he vamped them out the back of the club and into the parking lot. He placed Sookie on the ground gently and soon Pam came out with a drunk Darcy over her shoulder.

"Wow, that was like a roller coaster!" The brunette giggled.

"I'll give you a ride anytime." Pam purred as she placed Darcy on the ground.

Sookie held Darcy up, all four could hear the police cars coming and quickly.

"Your car is over there?" Eric asked, when Sookie nodded, he nodded back and took her hand once again, placing it on his cheek and giving her wrist another kiss, "I enjoyed meeting you Miss Stackhouse. You will come again."

Before Sookie knew it both Eric and Pam were gone.

* * *

><p>Sookie managed to get Darcy to bed without waking anyone, Jane was asleep at the kitchen table, Gran was asleep in her room, and Darcy was currently staying in Jason's old room. Sookie teleported Jane into the cot next to the bed and covered them both up. She then teleported to her room and changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt.<p>

Sookie didn't feel tired at all. She kept thinking about Eric. She hadn't felt such a spark from between someone and herself since Loki.

Sookie shook her head and thought to herself, '_Don't think like that. He's just good looking and a flirt._'

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Sookie groaned, "Maybe a flight before bed is in order."

With a grin, Sookie teleported to the backyard and concentrated. Her hair and the hidden runes on her body soon began to glow, and in seconds she was flying through the forest behind her house. Zooming past tree after tree. She was laughing excitedly She loved to fly. It made her feel alive.

Soon she came to her favorite spot. It was a lake deep in the forest. As she flew she trailed her hand across the water's surface causing ripples, she then shot up towards the sky. Once she was as high as she dared go, she let herself fall back towards the Earth, laughing the whole way down. Before she fell into the water however, she floated over the surface and laid back, staring up at the stars.

Whenever she stared up at the stars, her thoughts always drifted towards Loki and Asgard. Did the god still think about her as much as she did him? She closed her eyes and allowed her body to float over the water's surface like she was on a pool raft. Her hand making small patterns in the water. She hummed slightly, not knowing she was being watched once again from one of the trees.

After taking care of the bar, Eric had flown to Sookie's house. He had to see her once again before he died for the day. What he saw confused him however. The girl was standing in her backyard alone in what looked like her sleepwear. For a second Eric thought she perhaps was waiting for him.

Then her body started to glow and she started to float, making the vampire's eyes widen. When she began flying through the trees, he quickly followed, hiding in a tree as he watched her play around at the lake. When she started laughing like a child, Eric couldn't help but grin. He understood the love of flying. When he had learned how to fly from his maker, he had spent hours every night just going out and soaring through the skies.

This just made him more curious about the enigma that was Sookie Stackhouse. What was she? Why couldn't she be glamored? How did she know about the raid? Why could she fly?

His questions were endless, and they just made him desire to be near her all the more.

Once she was on her back, and eyes were closed, Eric flew over to her and hovered over her body. He studied the runes on her body a bit. They were similar to the runes he had grown up with as a child. They glowed a soft blue. If Eric didn't know any better he would say she was a Valkyrie, but he doubted that. She seemed more powerful then that.

"Lovely night for a flight." He whispered down to her.

Sookie shrieked in fright, the glow disappearing. She was about to fall into the water, but strong arms held her up. With an eep she opened her eyes and stared up at Eric.

"E-Eric? You scared me!" Her chest was heaving from her fright.

Eric chuckled, and floated them to the safety of the shore. Once she was safely on the ground, Sookie looked up at him.

"You can fly too? Actually wait, better question, why are you here?" Her hands were on her hips.

Eric held back a chuckle, she was a little spitfire and he loved it, "I came to make sure you arrived safely."

The tattoo that Loki had given Sookie began to warm up, alerting Sookie that, that was a lie.

"Nice try, but I know that's a lie." She crossed her hands over her chest this time.

Eric raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "You truly are remarkable. Fine, what if I told you I just wanted to see you again?"

Sookie blushed, "What?"

Eric shrugged, "I thought our time was cut to short for my liking, and wished to spend more time with you." He smirked and approached her, causing Sookie to back up into a tree. He stared down into her blue eyes, a hand coming up to play with a strand of her hair. "Unfortunately the sun will be up soon, so I can't stay long. Perhaps I could see you tonight?"

Sookie's blush grew. He was being serious. No lie or anything. He really wanted to to spend time with her.

"I have work tonight, but I get off at 7:00."

Eric grinned, "Fine, I can pick you up after. Where do you work?"

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill."

Eric knew about the bar, and knew it was owned by a shifter named Sam Merlotte.

With a nod, Eric leaned in closer, "I will see you tonight then, Ms. Stackhouse."

Eric closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was like one of those kisses that Sookie had read about in her romance novels. It soft yet held so much passion and promise in it. Her eyes closed, enjoying the kiss, but before it could go any further. His lips disappeared from her own. When her eyes opened he was gone as well.


	2. 2: Whispers In The Dark

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to post this up. We're in the process of moving, so I've been packing and such, once that is all taken care of though, I will be able to update more frequently. **

**!Other stories notice! I am working on another chapter to 'Own Me' but running into a slight snag, I have more ideas for it, so I can promise it's not finished. There is more to that story! I also have other fanfic ideas for Lost Girl, True Blood, and Once I might be posting up, but I'm going to try and focus on my current projects and hopeful update my other fanfics such as 'I Wish' and 'Alice Wars', in the mean time I do have more chapters for Frost Bite finished, so I will upload those periodically, just not all at once.**

**Now for the replies!**

**Hunter starlight**: wow I never thought I would hear someone say that! It makes me happy, though I hope you won't mind a little Eric x Sookie-ness before Loki comes back.

**Layla2010**: Your comment made me so happy, I just grinned like a fool. I can understand being hesitant about crossover fics, I've tried reading a few before and can never seem to stick with them for one reason or another, I knew I was pushing my luck with this series of fics, but I'm glad to see it's all turning out pretty great, and that you and my other readers are enjoying it so far!

**Angelicedg**: Thank you! And you'll actually get to see that soon, a certain red headed agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. might be popping up in a chapter or two!

**Title: Whispers In The Dark - Skillet**

* * *

><p>The sounds of an alarm clock filled the room, making Sookie wake up with a groan. She went to hit it off and accidentally blasted it. This caused another groan to come from her lips. That was the fifth one this year.<p>

"Cheese and rice." She groaned and got up from the bed, quickly sweeping up the remains of her clock into her waste basket before her Gran discovered it.

After changing into her uniform, she made her way to the kitchen. Darcy and Jane were already eating their breakfast. Well Jane was eating, Darcy's face was on the table and she was groaning from a hangover. Gran was cooking at the stove.

Jane grinned seeing Sookie was finally up, "Hey, fun night last night? Seems you made a great impression on someone." She nodded her head to the counter.

When Sookie looked over, she saw a vase filled to the brim with red roses. A card tucked in at the top.

"A Mr. Burnham delivered those this morning." Gran told her, placing her plate on the table. Sookie could tell from her thoughts she was anxious to hear about Sookie's 'secret admirer'.

Sookie walked over and opened up the card.

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_I look forward to seeing you tonight. _

_-E._

Sookie couldn't help it, she grinned like a fool. Had he really sent her flowers for the soul reason of telling her this?

"So spill, who are they from?" Jane grinned.

Sookie shrugged, trying to play it off like it was nothing, "Just a guy I met at that vampire bar last night."

Gran's eyes lit up, "Oh? Is he a vampire?"

Adele was excited about the prospect of vampires. They sounded so fascinating, and so full of knowledge. She had watched a History Channel special where a vampire talked about all he had lived through. Since then she has always wanted to meet one in person.

"Yes, actually he is."

"Is it that hot one you were talking to in that booth?" Darcy inquired, her face still in the table.

Sookie blushed, "Yes. He asked me out last night. He said he would pick me up after work."

Sookie held back a smirk when she heard her Gran's excited thoughts about the fact the telepath had a date tonight.

Work seemed longer then usual today, as Sookie counted the hours until she got off work. Eric would be here in a hour to pick her up. She never felt this excited about a date before.

_'What is wrong with you, Stackhouse! It's not like this is your first date or anything.'_ She scolded herself for being silly.

She put an order into Lafayette, and the cook looked her over with a grin.

"Oh I know that look."

Sookie raised an eyebrow, "What look?"

"The 'I have a hot date' look. Now spill, Hooka." He grinned.

Sookie blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to my fabulous self. Now tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

"Well his name is Eric. I met him last night at that bar in Shreveport."

Lafayette raised an eyebrow this time, "You mean Fangtasia? Does our little Sookie have a date with a vampire tonight?"

"What?!"

Both looked to Sam who was standing there, hearing the whole thing. His face was red, and Sookie could tell by his thoughts he was mad.

"You have a date with a vampire? Sookie, are you insane?!"

Sookie cringed as his outburst brought everyone's attention to them. Everyone in the room was thinking very lowly of her right now. Sookie couldn't think of the reason it was such a big deal. If they had known about her previous boyfriend, she would understand. I mean Loki nearly took over the world, and New York was still being repaired because of it, but all they had against Eric was the fact he was a vampire.

"It's none of your business, Sam, but yes I do have a date, and yes he happens to be a vampire." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. "And I really don't appreciate you announcing my business to everyone in the room."

Sookie could already feel Arlene's judgmental thoughts poking at her brain, and she refused to let them in.

Sam dragged Sookie by the arm, and out the back door. Once they were there she pulled her arm from his hand and glared at him.

"If you ever manhandle me again, Sam Merlotte, I will make you regret it!"

"Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into, Sookie! Vampires only think of two things: blood and sex. You might think this is a date, but this vampire will probably drink you dry and bury your body in the woods somewhere!"

"You don't even know him! Also what gives you the right to judge who I date? Just because you're jealous, does not give you the right to treat me this way, and if you continue to do so, you'll be short a waitress!"

Sam was about to speak when someone cleared their throat. When they looked over, they both saw Eric standing there. The sight of him made Sookie's knees go a little weak. He was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt, and leather jacket.

"If you do quit you're more then welcomed to come work at Fangtasia, Miss. Stackhouse." Eric spoke to her, before shooting Merlotte a glare.

_'Why is the Sheriff here?'_

Sam's thoughts made Sookie raise an eyebrow, but she went over to Eric.

"You're here early. I still have a hour left."

Eric smirked, "I couldn't wait to see you again, and it seems me coming early was a good thing." He shot Sam a glare again, making him growl lowly. The vampire's eyes softened as he looked to Sookie once again, frowning at the bruise starting to form on her arm, but in seconds it was healed and gone. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to ask her about it later. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just annoyed." She glared at Sam this time, then smiled up at him, "You can come sit in my section, while you wait. We have some of that TruBlood stuff."

Eric held back a grimace, but nodded. Soon after Lafayette came out to check on Sookie and to tell her another table's order was ready. Once she was inside, Eric's whole demeanor changed as he faced off with Sam. He reminded the shifter of a lion.

"Judging by the look you're giving me, you know who I am, Shifter." Eric's eyes narrowed at Sam.

Sam growled and nodded, "Only by reputation."

"Good, then you'll understand when I say this," He vamped to the man and slammed him against the dumpster near by, by his throat, "If you ever touch her again I will rip out your spine and beat you with it. Am I clear?" His fangs clicked down.

Sam gave a choked sound of agreement, and Eric threw him to the side, before walking to the front of the restaurant. The whole bar quieted down when he entered. He smirked when he smelt the fear from all of them. His eyes zeroed in on Sookie though. She was putting an order into the kitchen.

Lafayette took the ticket from Sookie, then looked to the entrance and whistled.

"I'll tell you what, Hooka, yous a lucky bitch."

Sookie followed his gaze and saw Eric waiting to be sat. She looked back at her friend and blushed, a small grin appearing.

Lafayette laughed and went back to cooking, "I expect a full report tomorrow."

Sookie nodded and went to Eric, motioning him to follow her. Once he was sat down, she got him a trublood and went back to work, trying to ignore the stares and all the hateful thoughts she was receiving.

Once her shift was done, Sookie left with Eric, getting into his red corvette.

"Is your favorite color red or something?" Sookie inquired as Eric got into the driver's seat.

"Yes, actually. How did you ever guess?" He smirked at her, making her chuckle.

He then sped out of the parking lot.

In what seemed like seconds, they were in the driveway of a lovely mansion. Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"It's out first date and you take me straight to your house?"

"Well I'm ever the optimist," Before Sookie could retort, Eric held his hand up, "Relax, I only wish to get to know you like I said yesterday. I don't expect anything further then perhaps a goodnight kiss. I just thought you would feel more comfortable answering my questions in a private setting and this is one of the few places I am sure is 100% private."

Loki's tattoo told her he was telling the truth.

"I guess you have a point." Sookie nodded.

Eric got out of the car, and vamped to her side, helping her out of it. He then gave her a smoldering look.

"Who knows what the night holds though. We might just end up in my bed."

Sookie rolled her eyes, but Eric did see a light blush tinting her cheeks.

The telepath expected him to show her inside the mansion, but to her surprise, he picked her up and flew her over the house and into the backyard, where to her surprise was a picnic blanket set up by the pool. There were even candles lit all over.

"Is everything to your liking, my lady?" Eric teased, before placing Sookie back onto the ground.

Sookie grinned and nodded.

Before either of them knew it, they were sitting on the blanket next to each other. Sookie eating a pasta dish that was already prepared for her, and Eric drinking a glass of what Sookie guessed was blood.

"You don't seem like the moonlight picnic kinda guy to be honest."

Eric smirked, "I'm not really, but you didn't seem like the fancy five star restaurant type, so I thought you would enjoy this more." He reached up playing with a strand of her hair. "So tell me Miss Stackhouse... what are you?"

Sookie knew he was going to ask this. Everyone did after all.

"I'm not sure anymore if I am being completely honest."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well before last year I thought I was just a telepathic human." She saw Eric's eyes widen a little, "And before you ask. I can't read your mind. For some reason I can't read any vampire's mind. It's relaxing really."

"So that's how you knew about the raid." Eric stated, it all making sense now. "What did you mean by 'just' though?"

Sookie looked unsure, "It's a long story."

"Well the night is young. I believe we'd have enough time."

Sookie took a deep breath, but nodded. She then began to tell him everything. About being taken by S.H.E.I.L.D., The Avengers, the tesseract, and Loki. She left out the information about what happened between Loki and her however.

Eric just stared at her as she spoke. He couldn't believe it. He had seen the footage on TV of the aftermath. Sookie had been there? She was even the reason why it ended?

"So you see... I'm not exactly sure what I am anymore." She smiled sadly, "I doubt I'm even human anymore sometimes."

Eric's hand came up and gently cupped her chin, making her look up at him.

"Being not human anymore isn't a bad thing, Miss Stackhouse." He smiled, "And as far as I'm concerned, what you are is a hero. What you did saved everyone, including myself."

Sookie stared up at Eric. No one had called her a hero before. Then again that was mainly because no one knew she had done it. Everyone knew about Iron Man, Captain America, and the rest. Kids weren't dressing up like Sookie Stackhouse for Halloween though. Not that it really mattered to the telepath though. She proffered to remain under the radar.

"And if you would permit me, I would like to thank you _personally_." Eric leaned in closer and kissed her.

Sookie leaned into the kiss, this causing Eric's hand to move behind her to support her back. That's all the couple did. They just kissed, both wanting more, but Sookie knew she wasn't ready for that. No mater what the butterflies in her stomach were telling her. Eric didn't seem to mind though as the lay back, Sookie's head on his chest as they looked up at the stars.

Eric pointed up at several different constellations, showing off his 1000 year old knowledge as he named and explained all of them. Then Sookie began to tell him about the Avengers.

"You have Tony Stark on speed dial?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sookie grinned, "Yep! I even saw him on New Years, he invited me to watch the ball drop in New York."

"Do I have to be jealous?"

Sookie giggled, "No, trust me he only has one woman on his mind now, and she has him on a tight leash."

"I saw him at a party once. He was so drunk he couldn't even stand."

Sookie grinned, "At the party I went to he put on his Iron Man suit and danced on top of the ball."

They both laughed, then Eric glanced down at the woman in his arms.

"I also can't believe you met the Gods of Thunder and Mischief. You know I was a viking when I was human."

"Oh?" That peaked Sookie's interest, "Hmm you and Thor do have a similar taste in hair styles."

Eric grinned, "What were they like?"

"Well Thor is kinda naive, but he's really friendly. He actually helped me understand my powers somewhat."

"How did he do that?"

"Hurled thunder bolts at me so I could absorb it." Sookie laughed at Eric's wide eyed look, "Don't worry they weren't powerful bolts. He said they would just knock me backwards if I didn't absorb them."

"And Loki?" Sookie's body tensed up, and Eric noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She could tell he wouldn't accept that right now, "It's just... Loki and mine's relationship is complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Well, you know how I told you that Loki took the tesseract and that I had to read his mind?" Eric nodded. "Well between that and New York, he kidnapped me." Sookie felt Eric tense up this time, "He didn't hurt me or anything, but... It was just a hard time for me."

"You don't need to talk about it, Sookie." Eric kissed her forehead. "If you wish to I will listen, but I can tell you aren't ready for that yet."

Sookie nodded and leaned into his chest, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Lover." Eric held her once again.

* * *

><p>Eric drove Sookie home around three in the morning. He even walked her to the door before taking her hand and kissing it, the action making Sookie blush once again.<p>

"I enjoyed this evening, Ms. Stackhouse." He smirked, his fingers playing with her's slightly. "Shall we do this again sometime?"

Sookie grinned and nodded, "If you're a good boy, maybe."

Eric chuckled, "Unfortunately for you I am never a 'good boy'."

Sookie laughed then grinned, "Fine then I'll settle for relatively behaved then. Also you don't have to call me Ms. Stackhouse you know. Considering how much making out we did tonight, I think we can be a bit more informal then that."

Eric grinned and placed his hands on either side of her against the porch railing, leaning in close so their noses slightly touched.

"What shall I call you then? Tinkerbell?"

Sookie giggled, "Sorry, Tony already called dibs on that nickname."

Eric playfully growled and nipped her lip, "How about älskling then?"

"What does that mean?" She tipped her head ever so slightly.

Eric grinned and leaned in closer, his lips barely touching her's, "It can mean a lot of things in Swedish, but mostly it's a term of endearment."

Sookie smiled, "I like it."

"Good." Eric then kissed her.

Sookie kissed him back, her hands holding onto his shirt for support. Before it got to heated though, a bump on the window near them brought them back to reality. When both looked over, they saw a Jane rubbing her head, and a Darcy with her face in her hand. When both saw they were caught they grinned apologetically, then moved away from the window.

Sookie giggled, "Sorry, guess my house guests are still up."

Eric smirked, "I should be leaving soon anyway, the sun will be up in a few hours." He gave her one more kiss, not getting enough of her lips, "Until next time, _älskling_."

Sookie came into the house once Eric drove off. A goofy grin on her face. Jane and Darcy were in the kitchen trying to look innocent, but Sookie wasn't buying that.

"You guys shouldn't spy on people, you know." She told them as she sat at the table.

"We wouldn't have gotten caught if Jane wasn't a klutz." Darcy pouted.

Jane ignored her comment, grinning at Sookie, "So, how was the date?"

"Amazing!" Sookie sighed, "Eric's so romantic and charming, and he has a sense of humor."

Sookie told them about the date, leaving out the hot and heavy make out sessions.

"So you told him everything?" Jane's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, it might haven't been the smartest idea, but I feel like I can trust him. It might sound strange but... It's like we have this connection. He's so easy to talk to. He doesn't look at me like I'm some sort of side show freak. I've never felt this close to someone since..."

"... Since Loki?" Jane answered, giving Sookie an encouraging smile. "In that case I say go for it. I have never seen you this happy, Sookie. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I can already tell this guy is good for you."

"And with a body like that, I'm pretty sure he can give you some sexual healing." Darcy joked.

"Darcy!" Sookie and Jane both scolded her at the same time.

* * *

><p>Galaxies away in the realm of Avalon, a man stood in front of a mirror, a scene playing on it's surface. It showed Sookie going to her room and getting ready for bed.<p>

"So this child is **his** weakness?" the man spoke up.

A crippled looking alien man to the side approached him from the shadows, he was wearing a cloak and his voice was raspy.

"Yes, my lord. Thanos assures you that if she is taken, the young prince will submit to your will."

The man grinned and looked back at his mirror.

"Payback's a bitch, Loki." He smirked.


End file.
